Commercial vehicles, in particular aircraft, typically include complex propulsion systems to generate sufficient thrust for operation. In typical aircraft, AC generators may be coupled to an engine in order to generate an AC power signal on an AC bus. However, the AC power signal typically does not meet a frequency requirement of an AC motor configured to drive a propulsion system (e.g., a propeller, etc.). The AC power signal may be rectified in order to generate a direct current (DC) power signal on a DC bus. Individual motor controllers may then convert the DC power signal into an AC power signal that meets a frequency requirement of the AC motor.
The equipment used to rectify the AC power signal created by the generators may include an automatic transfer rectifier unit or another type of rectifier. This equipment may add significant weight to an aircraft. Further, rectification of an AC power signal inherently results in some power loss. Likewise, the motor controllers used to control the AC motors may add weight and result in significant power loss as they convert, typically through the use of an inverter, the DC power signal into the AC power signal used to drive the AC motor. Other disadvantages may exist.